1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a decorating article set, and more particularly to a decorating article set which comprises a decorating article holder which is capable of securely mounting a glass or crystalline decorating article on a decorating surface.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional decorating article such as a glass decorative sphere is usually mounted on an object for decorating purpose. For example, a glass decorative sphere may be mounted on a top surface of a decorating column which is erected at a specific position for providing decoration. A wide variety of glass or crystalline decorative spheres and decorating columns have been developed in the market.
A deep-seated problem for the above-mentioned decorating article and decorating column is that it is rather difficult to mount the decorating article on the decorating column. Take a glass decorative sphere as an example. A glass decorative sphere usually has a top spherical portion and a flat supporting surface formed as a bottom surface of the glass decorative sphere. Some sorts of adhesive agents, such ultraviolet (UV) light curing adhesive, are commonly used to adhere the glass decorative sphere onto the decorating column, which is typically made of wooden, plastic or metallic material. Since the glass decorative sphere is generally very heavy, the bonding strength provided by the adhesive agent may not be strong enough and the glass decorative sphere may accidentally detach from the decorating column. The reason for this adhesive failure is due mainly to the fact that conventional adhesive agents are generally incapable of providing reliably strong bond between a glass or crystalline decorating article and a decorating column which is configured from a material other than glass or crystalline, such as wood.
As a result, there is a need to safely and reliably mount a decorating article on a decorating surface.